Silica and Dawn: Together in A Game Again
by JaggerGamming
Summary: Silica and Dawn go back into playing VRMMORPGs as they play ALO. But, a rising concern is happening with people in ALO, as a clan keeps attacking other people. Even their own races. Dawn will have to protect Silica and figure out why the clan is doing this.
1. Chapter 1

It has been 4 months since the falling of SAO, and there was already another VRMMORPG game coming out. Alfheim Online was the name and Silica and I was trying to get it. Still being haunted by the deaths of all the people in SAO, I have been having a hard time sleeping. I would have dreams of Silica dying and it was all my fault. I was the reason she died. We waited in a line that seem it could connect to another line and another game store.

"You aren't sleeping well." Silica said noticing me yawning way too much

"Having nightmares about SAO. You dying and it was all my fault." I said through yawns

"Well, I am here aren't I?" she said cuddling up to my arm, "Safe and sound."

I nodded and walked up as we drew closer to getting ALO. We were at the front of the line, when a fight broke out near us. I shoved Silica in the store as I ran in taking our chance to get ALO. We ran towards the back to grab it and went up to the front.

"Would you like to buy the headset used for this game?" the clerk asked us

"No, we got our NerveGears." I responded with a smile

Silica and I ran out the store as the clerk looked at us in awe. The police were handling the fight and I saw that it was a teen fighting a man. Silica and I ran the way we got to house the last time we visited that store. But, this time no-one tried stealing from us. We got to our houses and separated.

"Want to get on now or later?" Silica asked me

"You can get on now, I rather get on later." I said feeling my stomach grumble, "I am quite hungry."

"You are boyfriend that will eat anything." Silica said smiling

I smiled back as we entered our houses.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am going to try something new with this story, which is going in between Dawn's POV and Silica's POV. You will know what POV we are in by me saying Dawn or Silica at the top of the page. Thank you.**

Dawn

I walked into my house and I was greeted my mother.

"How was your day with your girlfriend?" she asked me cutting up meat for dinner

"Awesome. We got the new game, but I decided not to play it." I told her, "I wanted to be with her some more before I play."

"Well that sounds cool, here give me the game and you can go back outside."

I gave her the game and thanked her. I walked back into the hot outdoors. Silica was waiting for me on my porch. She was dressed in a red shirt with a black skirt on. She never lets her hair down, but on this day, she did. Her brown eyes matched with her hair.

"Hey Dawn." Silica said snapping me out of my daze

"Hey Silica." I responded

"What were you looking at?" She asked standing up

"I was staring at your beautiful face," I said, "I love you Silly Silica."

"I love you too Dawn," she replied blushing, "And I have said about calling me Silly Silica."

I smiled and kissed her on her cheek. We sat down, with her on my lap, talking about ALO.

* * *

Silica

After we talked on Dawn's porch, we went back to our houses.

"See you after dinner, Dawn." I said to my handsome boyfriend

"Keep your name the same in ALO." Dawn replied

My mom saw me heading towards our house, so she left the window she was watching me from. Little did she know, SAO helped my vision. Keeping track of health bars and such helped me with my vision, so I was able to see her watching me. _I'll talk to her about it._ I thought.

"Hey mom." I said walking into my house

"Hey Silica, how was your day?" she asked me

"It was good. You know I love spending time with Dawn. He is such a sweet guy," I said, "Oh and also, we got ALO and we said we were going to play it tonight."

"Well that's good, dinner is almost ready." Mom said walking away

I walked towards her and started to talk again, "Why were you watching me?"

"I wanted to make sure you were safe."

"Mom, Dawn can protect me. He has done that many times in and out of SAO!" I told her

"I know, but what happens if he slips up and you get hurt."

"He would blame himself, he will feel horrible. He already said that he will protect me with his life," I tried telling her, "I believe him."

She nodded and continued walking towards the table to set it up. I sighed and brought the game upstairs into my room. Pina was laying down on my bed asleep. I grabbed her and set her down somewhere else, so I could get changed for bed. I got changed and headed down stairs.

 **I hope you like this new layout, if you don't please leave a review. Follow and Favorite. Have a wonderful day.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dfees I see Pina as a cat, just don't know what cat ;). Thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoy!**

Dawn

I walked into my house after saying goodbye to Silica. _Silica is amazing._ I looked around and no-one was in the kitchen. _Mom is probably in the living room. Wonder what she cooked tonight._

"Mom?" I yelled out into the seeming less empty home

"Yes!" Mom yelled out

"Where's my food?"

"It's in the microwave. You might have to heat it up."

"Ok!" I yelled

 _I wish we can have family meals again, just isn't the same after what happened in SAO._ We use to have family meals, tell what happened during that day, and laughed. That changed, **When the Fire Nation attacked,** after what happened. I drifted apart from them. Silica and I drew closer together, due to us going out, while I drifted away. They didn't go through what Silica and I had to go through. We played a simple game that turned into a live or die game. We helped each other, die for each other, and live together. I pulled what looks like spaghetti and I heated it up.

* * *

Silica

After getting dressed and heading downstairs, I got to the dining table.

"How was your day with Dawn?" Dad asked me

"Amazing. He treated my well the whole day. Gave me a piggy back ride!" I said smiling

"That's good. At least he is treating like he should." He continued to say

"What is it with you guys and Dawn?" I asked furiously

"The fact that you guys were childhood friends, played a game, and then all of a sudden, you guys are dating. It just seems weird!" Mom shouted

"I'm done with my dinner." I said getting up and leaving my plate on the table

 _Why do they always question Dawn and I dating? There is nothing wrong. Mom and Dad were both childhood friends and they are MARRIED! Why are they against this?_ I looked at a picture of my mom and dad as children. I looked away and ran up stairs to log into ALO. Once I got up stairs, I pet Pina and put on the headset and signed in.

"Link Start!"

 **And that does it for chapter 3 of Together Again. Tell me what you like about and sorry again for the long wait.**


	4. Chapter 4

Dawn

I choose my race and I landed in a woody place. _Where am I? Oh, god. I forgot to tell Silica that I was going to be Cait Sith!_ I looked behind me and saw a tail. I ran towards to a pond and saw animal ears. I stood up and looked behind me.

"How do I look?" a girl with 2 side pigtails asked

I looked at the username, _Silica,_ "Hey Silica."

"How did you know?"

"Game usually have usernames above the player. Just so happens with this game."

"Oh."

I pulled her into my chest, "You look amazing."

She blushed and I let her go, "Wonder what happens if our tail gets pulled."

"Here you can pull my tail." I said turning around

She grabbed my tail and pulled. It sent an amazing sensation and I felt uneasy. "Stop! Stop! Stop!" I yelled

Silica let go of my tail and my face was red and pink, "What did it feel like?"

"Don't. Just don't let anyone pull your tail." I answered

She nodded and we walked in silence, _Why did I feel like that? Was it because Silica pulled it?_ We saw people in the sky that looked like us.

"Do you know if Kirito is playing?" I asked

"Yes. Asuna and him are playing right now. I think they want to be together in the game before the find us."

"How 'bout we find them? Spoil their fun."

"I was hoping we would do the same."

"And we will." I said smiling and running.

"Dawn, I have to tell you something!" Silica yelled

I ran back towards her, "What?"

"Before, we got together. I was in a relationship with someone else," Silica said, "He took it badly and yelled at me. He won't leave me alone and whenever you are near he runs."

"I believe we can deal with him. I already know a great plan."

"Thanks."

 _He touches her, he is going to die._ We continued to walk in silence. Silica was holding my hand as I was as tall as her.

"How tall is he?"

"He is about your height."

"Good."

I looked around and saw people in sky clad with red. I paid no attention to them as we walked our way to the nearest Cait Sith town.

* * *

We got to the town and it was marvelous. There were yellow and brown buildings, amazing food, and most of all. Great inns. _I would live here just to escape my reality, but I want to be with Silica forever._ I looked at Silica and saw the smile on her face. People started looking at us and I pulled Silica towards the nearest inn. _We need to level up. Just need to figure out how, other then killing monsters. That was boring._ I walked up to a girl who was wearing a cape on her left with a red stripe down the middle.

"Excuse me, do you know where some quests are?" Silica asked

"Yes, follow me." She said in a cheery voice

She led us out of the inn and towards a tree. There wasn't any signs of people or enemies. _Where is she leading us?_

"What's your name?" Silica asked

* * *

Silica

"What's your name?" I asked

Dawn looked at me, ' _What are you doing?'_

I simply smiled and looked at the girl, "My name is Silica and this is Dawn."

"Alicia, Alicia Rue."

"Aren't you the leader for the Cait Sith?" Dawn asked

"Yes, but I need your help." Alicia asked

"Why us? We barely know the game." I questioned

"You guys are the only ones to talk to the girl in the corner. You guys have some guts."

Dawn looked at me again, his eyes saying, ' _We been through SAO and back.'_

"But why us?"

"Cause you guys also looked well informed about the game." she answered my question

"What do you need us to do?" Dawn asked

"There is this group of elves, of all races, that keep killing their own race and other races. I need you guys to get into their group, so we know how is in that group."

"We will do it, but we are going to need better gear." I said

"I can get that for you, but we are going to need you guys to be at least level 5."


End file.
